Fear is the Heart of Love
by Thanatos-Aire
Summary: The answering machine holds a story. 1221 friendship, cursing, death, implied violence, angst


title: Fear Is the Heart of Love  
part: 1/1 complete  
date: Feb 2008 

author: ThanatosAire (Airi M.)  
contact: death.in.a.box13 Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing  
rating: PG13  
warnings: some profanity, angst, implied violence, death

cast: 1221 friendship  
notes: Er, I've been feeling awfully fatalistic and depressed lately so… happy angsting.  
blurb: The title was taken from a line in the Death Cab For Cutie song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark"

trailer: The answering machine holds a story.  
disclaimer: I don't own, claim to own, make profit off the use of, or even have permission to borrow any canon or otherwise copyrighted elements contained herein

* * *

"I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi--er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I-- crap I gotta g--(crash) … Fuck, shi--(EEEE…)"

_Message ends. If you would like to repeat the message please press one, if you would like to delete the message please press two, if you would like to change your account sett--_

BEEP

_Saved incoming call from payphone number 998-22-7 from colony-cluster L-2, colony AO-V507, sector nineteen, on the second of May of After Colony two-oh-four. Message begins. _

"Hey. Er, it's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi-- er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I--crap I gotta g--(crash) … Fuck, shi--(EEEE…)"

_Message ends. If you would like to re--_

BEEP

_Saved incoming call from--_

BZZZ

"It's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi-- er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I--crap I gotta g--(crash) … Fuck, shi--(EEEE…)"

_Message ends. If you--_

BEEP

_Saved incoming call from--_

BZZZ

"Hey. Er, it's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you…"

BZZZ

"I really need you."

BZZZ

"I really need you… If you call Mi--"

BZZZZZZ

"Know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shi--"

BZZZ

"But… Ro, I really need you."

BZZZZZZ

"It's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit."

_Incoming call from Preventers Headquarters. _

"Yuy, it's Une. Pick up, I know you're there. … Yuy? Shit. Look, I know you're upset over Maxwell but you're soldiers. He was an agent and knew the risks; dying on a mission's an occupational hazard... Look, I've scheduled an appointment for you with the Prevs psychologist and I would appreciate if you ca--"

CRACK

…

BEEP

_Saved incoming call from payphone number 998-22-7 from colony-cluster L-2, sector nineteen, on the second of May of After Colony two-oh-four. Message begins. _

"Hey. Er, it's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi-- er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I--crap I gotta g--(crash) … Fuck, shi--(EEEE…)"

_Message ends. If you would--_

BEEP

_Saved incoming--_

BZZZZZZ

"Been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you…"

BZZZ

"Need you…"

BZZZ

"But… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi--er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I – crap I got--"

BZZ

"Shit, please man I--"

BZZZZZZ

"Really need you… If you call--"

_Incoming call from Preventers Headquarters. _

"Yuy, dammit! Look, you need to talk to me. And if you hang up on me again I'm--"

CRACK

…

…

…

BEEP

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEBITY BEEP BEEEEEP BEEPITY

_Outgoing call from Heero Yuy's apartment, Earth, Japan, Tokyo to Maxwell Schbeiker Salvage, colony-cluster L-2, colony FI-B683, sector twelve, on the eighth of May After Colony two-oh-four. _

"Hey, it's Duo and Hil. We're away from the office right now, pro'ly out back patching up them engines ya'll keep on sending. (laugh) Well, you know the drill right? Wait for the beep and tell me what colour your underdrawers are--(Duo!) Hey yeah. So, ring ya later, poppet."

…

BEEP

…

"Duo…? It… It's Heero. I know it's been a while, almost ten years. I didn't think you remembered me but… I, I'm in too deep and you're the only one I know who could help. Some Perfect Soldier, huh, Maxwell? … I, Duo, I really need you. I'm sorry. I really am, I just… Shit, please Duo I-- Forgive me… I'm sorry… (gunshot)… (EEEE…)"

…

_Message ends. _

CRACK

BEEP

_Saved incoming call from payphone number 998-22-7 from colony-cluster L-2, colony AO-V507, sector nineteen, on the second of May of After Colony two-oh-four. Message begins. _

"Hey. Er, it's Duo… yeah, I know it's been like forever since we've ever spoken and I dunno if you even really remember me, but… Shit. I'm in some deep shit, man, and you're the only guy I can trust to help me outta it. I know I know, the great Heero Yuy bailing out poor Shinigami again, but… Ro, I really need you… If you call Mi-- er, Une, the commander at Preventers, she'll be able to give ya everything, okay? I just… shit, please man I--crap I gotta g--(crash)… Fuck, shi--(EEEE…)"

_Message ends. If you would like to repeat the message please press one, if you would like to delete the message please press two, if you would like to change your account settings please press seven. _

…

_If you would like to repeat the message please press one, if you would like to delete the message please press two, if you would like to change your account settings please press seven. _

…

_If you would like to repeat the message please press one, if you would like to delete the message please press two, if you would like to change your account settings please press seven. _

…

_Please select an option or the connection will sever in five… four… three… two… one…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

* * *

fini-- 


End file.
